closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Amblin Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Sega3dmm and Jeffrey Gray Logo captures by Sega3dmm, Jeffrey Gray and filmbaza.net Video captures courtesy of GreenDog893 and LogoLibraryinc. Background Named after a short film titled Amblin' (1968), Amblin Entertainment is a production company founded by Steven Spielberg (the author of said short film), Kathleen Kennedy, and Frank Marshall in 1981. Amblin is only a production studio, and has never distributed its own movies. Its logo features the silhouette of E.T. riding in the basket of Elliott's bicycle flying in front of the moon, from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. 1st logo (June 8, 1984-January 25, 1985, July 2, 1997-July 3, 2002, May 25, 2012) Nickname: "The E.T. Logo - In-Credit" Logo: A still version of the Amblin logo, with Elliott and E.T. flying in front of the moon; the design is identical to that of Amblin's print logo, with the moon represented by an Amblin Entertainment (1st Logo) (1984-Present)outline, with an inverse silhouette of Elliott and E.T. inside. Variant: On Gremlins, the logo appears in the color scheme used from the standard version of the logo, but with the "moon" colored blue; "AN" is above the logo, and "PRESENTATION" is below it, both in red. On Fandango, the three Men in Black films and The Mask of Zorro, the logo is entirely in white, and does not have the extra text. FX/SFX: None, unless one wants to count the logo scrolling up near the end of the end credits on some of these films. Music/Sounds: Music from any given soundtrack. Availability: The in-credit Amblin logo debuted on Gremlins, and can also be seen on Fandango, all three Men in Black films, and The Mask of Zorro. Scare Factor: None. 2nd logo (June 7, 1985- ) Nickname: "The E.T. Logo" Logo: We see a close-up of the moon, which zooms backward until it is on the left side of the black background. Right before the moon stops in its place, a silhouette of Elliott and E.T. on a bicycle (From E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) slowly flies in front of the moon from the left side of the moon's border, stopping in the middle (even when the bicycle stops, the wheels continue to move). At the same time, two orange/blue stripes move in from both sides of the screen. The stripe that comes in from the bottom left side places itself right underneath the moon, while the stripe that comes in from the top right side places itself near the top of the moon (this creates a small space to the right of the moon bordered by the stripes on the top and the bottom). When the moon and stripes are in place, the word "AMBLIN" appears in a strange fade-in (shadows form the blue letters one at a time, referred to as a "shadow wipe"). While the shadows moves, the bike wheels begins to wind down. When "AMBLIN" is finally revealed, the wheels stop, and smaller red text appears under the bottom orange/blue lines that reads "E N T E R T A I N E N T" in spaced out letters to fit the width of the bottom line. Both words are in a similar thin font. The whole things fades to black afterward. Variants: * A shorter version shows the moon and stripes in place without animation, and it just shows the fade in of the company name. This version first appeared on Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and was used for the final time on Catch Me If You Can. ** At the end of Cape Fear (Along with some movies), the moon is mirrored. * On some movies such as Hook, the full logo has the moon mirrored. * At the end of War Horse, Lincoln, and The Hundred Foot Journey, the logo is already formed and still. * At the end of Hereafter, the logo is grayscaled with the closing theme playing over it. * At the end of all episodes of the animated TV series The Land Before Time, the logo is almost formed from cutting from the closing credits. Instead of "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" fading in, it appears. The whole thing cuts to the Universal Cartoon Studios logo afterward. The closing theme plays throughout. FX/SFX: Everything animates on the background. Limited traditional animation on the bike. Music/Sounds: A light orchestral theme was used with this logo on Young Sherlock Holmes, The Color Purple, The Money Pit, and the 1988 video release of E.T. the Extra Terrestrial. However, it is usually silent, or has the film's closing score. Availability: Common. It originally debuted on The Goonies, and can be found on every Amblin film henceforth (with the exceptions of Schindler's List, The Bridges of Madison County, Minority Report, Flags of Our Fathers and Letters from Iwo Jima, as well as the three Amblimation productions, which featured that company's special logo). Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Movie Category:United States